MST3K 324 - Master Ninja II
The Movie Synopsis In this Master Ninja "movie," the first half deals with the two Ninjas – master (Lee Van Cleef) and apprentice (Timothy Van Patten) – helping a cute country girl (Crystal Bernard of Wings) form a union at her warehouse and fight off the corrupt owners. The second segment has the two helping rescue another cute girl (the daughter of a Senator) who is being held hostage by terrorists. The duo gets additional help (including from George Lazenby) to defeat the terrorists and rescue the hostages. Information See Episode 322 The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots improvise using suggestions from Gypsy (at Cream of Wheat, doing Peter Gabriel and Anger walks in). Segment One (Invention Exchange): Mads: Conveyor-belt buffet/"Lucy sketch"; Joel and the Bots: Gerbilsphere 2. Segment Two: The Bots show off their ideas for custom vans. Segment Three: Crow as General Timothy Van Patton. ' as General Timothy Van Patton.']]Segment Four: Tom explains how different detective and other crime-fighting type characters should have pets suited to them. Segment Five: Playing with a Lee Van Cleef foam core dress up doll and reading a letter from a film student. TV's Frank plead the viewers to petition ABC for the return of "The Second Hundred Years." Stinger: Lee Van Cleef looks smug with a hamster. Trivia * Best Brains had considered doing "Master Ninja III" as the Season 6 finale but instead went with Samson vs The Vampire Women, ''as a gesture to departing cast member Frank Conniff. *This episode was ranked #97 among backers of the Bring Back MST3K Kickstarter in the Top 100 Poll. Callbacks * ''"Charles Moffet: feared not" (Ring of Terror) * "Ator! No!" (Cave Dwellers) * "Ya got me!" (Catalina Caper) * "McCloud" (Pod People). Obscure References *''"There's no Kosugi like Sho Kosugi, there's no Kosugi I know."'' Parody of "There's No Business Like Show Business" by Irving Berlin. *''"Do not take the green acid!"'' A misquote ("Do not take the brown acid") of an announcement made at the Woodstock music festival. *''"Hey look on the wall, it's Milton Berle's netted slingshot briefs."'' A reference to the notorious rumor that popular television comedian Milton Berle was exceptionally well-endowed in terms of his masculine equipment. *''"You're very nosy, kitty kat. You know what we do to nosy people?"'' A reference to a famous scene in the movie Chinatown, in which Jake Gittes, played by Jack Nicholson, gets his nose sliced open with a switchblade by a thug, played by director Roman Polanski. The scene looks very realistic, leading to the legend that Polanski really did slice Nicholson's nose. Both Polanski and Nicholson got so tired of explaining how the scene was actually done that they just started claiming that it was indeed real. *''"Why me? Why me all the time?"'' Quoted from Harvey Lembeck's character, Eric Von Zipper, from the American-International "Beach Party" series. *''"I'm the guy with the snake on my face!"'' Quoted from Harry, a character played by John Candy on SCTV. *''"What's this?! The end of Master Ninja?! Tune in tomorrow: same ninja time! Same ninja station!"'' "Is it curtains for Van Patton?" Parody of William Dozier's narration for Batman.'' *"Xanadu, stately home of Charles Foster Kane! Cost: no one can say."'' Reference to ''Citizen Kane''. *''"She threw on a dashiki and blew my ninja mind."'' Tom is saying a variation on a line from the trailer from the 1970s blaxploitation film Ghetto Freaks. The original line refers to an incident in which "...a freaked-out white chick in a dashiki blew his mind" (see also The Leech Woman). *''"MEEENDOOOOZAAAAAA!!!!"'' A quote from the Simpsons episode "Saturdays of Thunder" which contains an action movie parody in which an Arnold Schwartzenegger-type yells the name of his enemy in frustration. *''"Before you put your coats on the top peg."'' A quote from the "Sex Education" scene in Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. *''"You're in it now, up to your neck!"'' Spoken by Gregory Peck in The Guns of Navarone. *''"Michael, I need to be on the set of St. Elsewhere by 11."'' Actor William Daniels, the voice of KITT on Knight Rider, also played Dr. Mark Craig on St. Elsewhere. *''"No tears and no hearts breaking, no remorse."'' A quote from the chorus of the Steely Dan song "Haitian Divorce". *''"Ator? No!"'' A call-back to the first episode of Season 3, Cave Dwellers, and its hero Ator. * "He's a man with a plan, he's a ninja!..." Tom sings an extended riff on the song Keep Your Eye on the Sparrow. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in March 2011 as part of Volume XX, a 4-disc set along with Project Moon Base, Master Ninja I, and The Magic Voyage of Sinbad. **The DVD includes the Tom Servo vs. Tom Servo Panel at DragonCon 2010. *Available for rent or purchase on Amazon's streaming service. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:'As Seen on TV' Category:1980s movies Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Michael J. Nelson